


The Wedding

by GracefulPanda12



Series: Bio-son/daughter AU [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, Irondad, Ironfamily, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is Penny because Peter is a girl, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark has a family, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulPanda12/pseuds/GracefulPanda12
Summary: Penny cleared her throat, attracting the attention of the other occupants of the room. Rhodey dropped down next to Harley with a muttered “Thank fuck”. Penny crossed her arms and smiled at her father.“How’re you feeling, Dad?”“Good. Good. Yep, all good here.” he replied, nodding along to his own words, obviously trying to convince himself as well as everyone else.“Good”“Good. Yep. Mhm.” He swallowed.“Hm.” Penny turned to Harley, “He’s freaking-out isn’t he?”***Or It's Tony and Pepper's wedding day!
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Bio-son/daughter AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694314
Comments: 14
Kudos: 270





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The wedding they deserved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816684) by [JumpToConclusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpToConclusions/pseuds/JumpToConclusions). 



Tony was pacing. Penny could hear it as she walked to his hotel room. Louder, then quieter as he walked from one side of the room to the other. She knocked, and opened the door without waiting for an answer. She put her purse down on the table beside the door, and turned to examine the room.

Harley sat on the couch with his tie draped over his shoulder, staring up at Tony amusedly, but turned to her at her entrance. Tony was pacing, probably wearing a hole in the carpet, and muttering incomprehensibly. And Rhodey, bless him, was trying-and failing-to get him to ‘ _sit down and rest, goddamnit, you’re going to give yourself pit-stains!’,_ all while glaring at Harley for not helping.

Penny cleared her throat, attracting the attention of the other occupants of the room. Rhodey dropped down next to Harley with a muttered “Thank fuck”. Penny crossed her arms and smiled at her father.

“How’re you feeling, Dad?”

“Good. Good. Yep, all good here.” he replied, nodding along to his own words, obviously trying to convince himself as well as everyone else.

“Good”

“Good. Yep. Mhm.” He swallowed.

“Hm.” Penny turned to Harley, “He’s freaking-out isn’t he?”

Harley, with his shit-eating grin and Tennessee drawl that Penny found herself falling in love with more and more, simply nodded his head. Penny then turned to Rhodey, held a hand out and said:

“You owe me 20 bucks.”

He groaned but coughed up the cash nevertheless. That seemed to snap Tony out of it. 

“Wait what? Why...what?” He pointed at Penny. Then Rhodey. Then back again.

“I bet Rhodey you’d start freaking out once you saw yourself in the mirror.”

“Huh. How’d you know I was in front of the mirror?"

Penny smirked knowingly, before walking over to where he now stood, in front of the bed. She tugged on his tie and said:

“You’ve only started to tie your tie. You always tie your ties in front of the mirror, so… It was only logical to assume.” As she was saying this she was also tying it for him. 

Tony dropped onto the bed, and rested his head in his hands. Penny knew this was much more than pre-wedding jitters. She gave a meaningful look towards Rhodey and Harley. Rhodey caught on first. Sadly, one thing all that time in the military had _not_ taught him, was how to bullshit on the spot. A tragedy, really.

“Hey kid, let’s um… let’s go and uh...do something.” Harley lifted his eyebrow amusedly at him and his honestly pathetic excuse, but followed nonetheless as Rhodey led him to the door. Penny turned back to Tony, who had remained oblivious to the exchange, too wrapped up in his own thoughts. 

Penny sat down beside him, and nudged him a little. She waited for him to look at her, before she said anything.

“Hey” she whispered.

“Hi” he replied, just as quietly.

She bumped her shoulder with his. “Why so glum, chum?”

He smiled at her small attempt at humor, before sighing and rubbing his hands down his face. “I’m just, I guess I’m just worried. I _know_ I have nothing to worry about. I mean, this is _Pepper_ for Christ’s sake. But, I’ve just, I’ve done _so much_ to hurt her. I don’t understand why she’s still here. Why she…” he trails off, looking at her.

 _‘This is it’_ she thought, _‘This is what's got him so worried’_

“Why she hasn't left yet.” She finished for him with a sigh. He nodded at her and looked down towards the ground. She stood up, and knelt in front of him, careful to make sure her dress doesn’t get dirty. She held his hands and waited for him to look at her. “She hasn’t left, Daddy, because she _loves you._ And you love her. And look, I know growing up with Howard, you didn’t have a lot of that, but you do now. Okay? She loves you _so much_. We all do. And I know you’re always waiting for the other shoe to drop, but you don’t have to. Not with us. Not with me, or Mom, or Rhodey, or Morgan, or Harley, or May, or Happy, okay? Never with us. Because we’re not going anywhere. _Ever._ ”

His eyes were glassy as they looked down on Penny, but she could see that she’d gotten through to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. They were like that when Rhodey and Harley came in from God-knows where. 

“Aww, well ain’t this adorable”

 _‘And moment ruined_.’ She thought to herself. They both turned to glare at Harley, who smirked like the fucking devil himself. Penny stood up and made her way to Harley, as Rhodey sat beside Tony.

“You good, man?” He questioned, with a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry for uh, freaking out.”

Harley decided to butt in. “Don’t worry about it, old man. We probably would’ve been more worried if you weren’t a panicky, stressy mess.”

Penny snorted before grabbing his hand, and pulling him into a quick kiss.

“Why don’t you have your tie, tied?”

“Can’t, never learned.” He gave a sad smile at that, and Penny returned it, both of them thinking of his shit-for-brains father.

“C’mon, I’ll teach you.” He raised an eyebrow at that, but Penny’s voice left no room for argument. 

A few minutes later, Harley had learnt a new skill and Rhodey and Tony were laughing with each other over some Youtube video on the sofa.

“Well,” Penny whispered, “Don’t you clean up nicely?” And he did. Rhodey and Harley were wearing the same suit, with a grey jacket and pants, white shirt and red with a diagonal gold stripe. The bridesmaids (Penny and May) wore a knee high red dress, with a gold belt, to match the boys’ ties. Tony had the same jacket and pants, but with a red shirt and a gold tie. 

“You’re not one to talk, Penny,” He whispered just as quietly. He leaned down and kissed her. And Penny would be the first to admit, it was a great kiss...before they were rudely interupted by a fucking projectile pillow. They looked at each other, before turning to glare at her Dad.

“Dude. What the fuck?” 

“I don’t want to see... _that_.” Tony replied with a disgusted look on his face pointing between them.

“It didn’t mean you had to throw a _pillow_ at us!”

“Eh.”

Before Penny had a chance to respond, her phone beeped. It was a text from Pepper saying she needed her for photos. She texted back that she’d be there as fast as she could. She gave Harley a quick kiss goodbye and gave Tony a hug, before strolling out of the room.

* * *

The music started, and Penny watched as Morgan grabbed the basket of red and gold flower petals and with only the confidence that a five-year-old could muster, walked out onto the aisle. Penny waited a few seconds before following, then it was May, then, finally, Pepper. Each of them were holding small bouquets of red roses, tied together with gold ribbons.

Penny watched with a grin as Morgan grabbed handfuls of the petals and either dropped them where she stood, or ran over to someone she knew and gave them the handfuls. When she reached the end of the aisle and ran out of petals, she stood still for a split second, before darting up to Tony, and giving him a bear hug. There were collective ‘ _aww’_ s’ from either side of the aisle. Morgan was about to sit down in her seat, but then decided that she’d rather stay with the grown-ups (and Penny and Harley). She hurried over to Penny with her arms up. Always being the one who found it impossible to say ‘no’ to the little girl, Penny willingly complied, and set the little girl on her hip.

While being distracted by Morgan when she rushed up and hugged him, once she went with Penny, Tony’s eyes immediately found Pepper. Everyone in the room could see the moment when he took in her hair and make-up and _the dress_ and just thought _‘Wow. I get to_ marry _her!’_. The whole world might’ve been blown to fucking hell, but Penny knew that absolutely nothing could take his eyes off of her. Pepper’s Dad kissed her cheek before passing her hands to Tony, who couldn’t seem to grab them quick enough.

Pepper’s dress was gorgeous. It was simple, but elegant, with a lace covered top and off-the-shoulder sleeves and a satin bottom flowing to the floor. She had a red and gold comb in her hair, holding it in a fancy up-do that May had spent an hour perfecting. She had decided to forgo the veil, and instead had a dainty, silver tiara. With her red curls framing her face.

Vision was ordained because of course he was. The ceremony was quick, the vows said and the tears shed. Tony’s cheek’s were a little damp, even though he'd swear up and down that that was a lie. Until finally, Vision said 

“You may kiss the bride”

Everyone cheered and had smiles splitting their faces. The kiss was short, and Tony rested his head against Pepper who whispered to her now-husband:

“Will that be all Mr. Stark?”

To which he replied:

“That’ll be all Mrs Stark.”

* * *

The dinner was relatively uneventful, you did, however, hear Morgan telling Tony and Pepper that it was ‘ _yucky’_ when they kissed because Morgan had now reached _that_ age. The speeches were funny, with Rhodey retelling stories of Tony from his MIT days. 

The afterparty was the best, though. Penny and Harley were alone while Rhodey played babysitter. And Pepper and Tony went to talk to the band, before they got started. 

“Hey” Harley nudged Penny.

“Hey yourself.”

“You know, I distinctly remember us doing _something_ before the wedding.” His eyebrows wiggled suggestively and she snorted loudly.

“You know, I don’t think I know what you're talking about”

“Oh really?” He asked, dragging out the ‘e’.

“Mhm”

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to remind you then.”

Before Penny had a chance to ponder a witty retort, she felt Harley’s soft lips on hers. Time seemed to hold still as the sense of _HarleyHarleyHarley_ surrounded her. Thank God she had already been sitting, or her legs would’ve given out. She felt his hands go to her waist and hers go around his neck but didn't really register it. She felt like-

“ _Ew! Gross!”_

And that was Penny’s five-year-old sister glaring at them with her hands on her hips and her ‘Uncle Rhodey’ cackling like a fucking witch behind her. Penny and Harley broke off with a sigh, foreheads still touching.

“Why does everyone keep _kissing_ today? It’s _gross!_ And it spreads germs.”

And suddenly Penny and Harley were laughing along with Rhodey, even though they were both _completely_ out of breath, because a five-year-old who is as terrifying as a teacuppomeranian was lecturing people over _three times_ her age about how it is _unhygienic_ to kiss. And there were tears streaming down all three of their faces and Morgan was looking very put-out and people were staring at them and it was all sickeningly, tooth-rotting-ly domestic.

And then the band started playing a song. Ed Sheeran’s ‘ _Perfect’_ to be exact. Tony and Pepper waltzed through the doors ーbecause they never did anything half-wayー and onto the middle of the dancefloor. Suddenly they were dancing a dance that was so relaxed and informal and _one-hundred-percent made up on the spot_ , that everyone was smiling big, ugly smiles by the end of it. For the next song Penny and Harley joined in, and so did May and Happy, and Rhodey and Morgan. 

A few songs later, the band announced the Father-Daughter dance, Penny was already on the dancefloor with Harley, and Morgan was asleep on Rhodey's shoulder, the day's excitement having finally caught up with her. Tony strolled over to Penny and Harley and held out his hand. From where they were standing, they could see Pepper’s Dad bringing Pepper out onto the dance floor.

“May I cut in?” He asked with a smirk.

Harley removed his hands from her waist and placed her hand in Tony’s. “She’s all yours”

He led her further into the dancefloor, to where they could see other ‘Father-Daughter’ duos. Tony put one hand on her hip and the other in her left hand. Penny followed suit and put one on his shoulder, and the other in his hand. They started dancing to a nameless song and Penny rested her head on his shoulder,

“You were right, you know.” 

Penny looked up curiously, “I usually am, but about what in particular, this time?”

“Earlier. In the hotel room. When you told me everything was going to be fine.” He looked over to Pepper and smiled. “And that she loved me”

“Well. It’s about time someone got it into your thick head.”

He looked back down at her and glared with no heat. “Rude”.

“True”

“By the way, who taught you how to dance?”

Penny grinned, “You did”

He smiled back, “Well, I've done a fine job.”

She smiled wider, if that was even possible, and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He rested his cheek on her hair. And they danced in peace for the rest of the song.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! This is my first time posting on this website, so I'm also going to uploading my stuff from FF.net onto here. Hope Everyone enjoyed, leave a comment or kudos, they make me happy. Also lemme know if you caught the Sherlock Holmes quote, I couldn't help myself.


End file.
